Harry's Gift
by christis
Summary: How it all began
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any associated characters. I do not make any money from writing this story.

Title: Harry's Gift

(637 words)

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling and her associates own these characters. I write for fun, not profit.

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Part I

April 1999

Harry sat forlornly, staring into the fire. He was thinking about Draco again. It seemed that was all he did lately. He had ended the war six months ago and was told that word had been sent to the Malfoys so that they could return home. They hadn't yet, and Harry was beginning to wonder if he would ever see Draco again.

Their affair had begun about a month after the debacle on the tower, when Snape had arrived at Grimmauld Place with all three Malfoys in tow. It turned out that Lucius and Narcissa had both been spying for the Light as long as Snape, and were found out when Draco failed in his task to kill Dumbeldore. They stayed at Grimmauld long enough to help find and destroy the remaining horcruxes before being sent to a safe house known only to two members of the Order of the Phoenix.

During the time that they were there however, rivals became friends and then, after discovering how much they actually had in common, lovers.

It all started on a rainy afternoon in mid July. Draco was in the library reading when Harry came in to retrieve a book that he needed. When Draco heard the door open, he lifted his head to see who it was. Seeing that it was Harry, he gave a tight smile and said, by way of greeting, "Potter."

To which Harry gave a small, almost sad smile and returned, "Malfoy." Before he turned to leave, Harry asked, "Settling in okay, Malfoy?"

This caught Draco by surprise, but since Malfoy's are nothing if not gracious, he answered, "Yes, thank you."

Harry smiled again and said, "Glad to hear it," and left the room.

Later that evening, found Draco in the library again. Harry came to get another book and this time it was Draco who initiated the conversation. "If I didn't know better Potter, I would think you are seeking me out intentionally."

Harry stopped with his hand hovering over the book he had come for and said, sighing, "I suppose in a way you would be correct in thinking that Draco."

Draco gasped slightly at hearing his given name said by Harry.

Harry heard this and started blushing profusely and mumbled, "Sorry to bother you Malfoy," and turned to leave.

Draco jumped up from his chair to rush across the room and stop Harry ('hhmm, he's Harry now? I kind of like how that sounds,' thought Draco). "No Harry, please wait."

Harry turned, looking at him in surprise. "You…you…you called me Harry."

Draco smirked, "Well it is your name isn't it? And besides, you started it by calling me Draco earlier, so it's only fair that I return your thoughtfulness and consideration."

Harry gave the same sad smile Draco had seen earlier, and said, "But I thought you hated me Draco."

Draco looked thoughtful and then replied, "I thought the same about you Harry, especially after your refusal to shake my hand first year."

Harry sighed deeply and said, "I don't think I've ever really hated you Draco, I was just so confused. I was new to the wizarding world, and extremely overwhelmed. I met the Weasley's at King's Cross and they helped me get through to the platform and then Ron and I shared a coach on the train ride to Hogwarts."

Harry sighed again, and said, "Why don't I call for some tea and cakes and we can sit and talk about this in detail?"

Draco smiled and said, "That sounds good, Harry."

Tbc…


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any associated characters. I do not make any money from writing this story.

Title: Harry's Gift

(637 words)

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling and her associates own these characters. I write for fun, not profit.

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Part I

April 1999

Harry sat forlornly, staring into the fire. He was thinking about Draco again. It seemed that was all he did lately. He had ended the war six months ago and was told that word had been sent to the Malfoys so that they could return home. They hadn't yet, and Harry was beginning to wonder if he would ever see Draco again.

Their affair had begun about a month after the debacle on the tower, when Snape had arrived at Grimmauld Place with all three Malfoys in tow. It turned out that Lucius and Narcissa had both been spying for the Light as long as Snape, and were found out when Draco failed in his task to kill Dumbeldore. They stayed at Grimmauld long enough to help find and destroy the remaining horcruxes before being sent to a safe house known only to two members of the Order of the Phoenix.

During the time that they were there however, rivals became friends and then, after discovering how much they actually had in common, lovers.

It all started on a rainy afternoon in mid July. Draco was in the library reading when Harry came in to retrieve a book that he needed. When Draco heard the door open, he lifted his head to see who it was. Seeing that it was Harry, he gave a tight smile and said, by way of greeting, "Potter."

To which Harry gave a small, almost sad smile and returned, "Malfoy." Before he turned to leave, Harry asked, "Settling in okay, Malfoy?"

This caught Draco by surprise, but since Malfoy's are nothing if not gracious, he answered, "Yes, thank you."

Harry smiled again and said, "Glad to hear it," and left the room.

Later that evening, found Draco in the library again. Harry came to get another book and this time it was Draco who initiated the conversation. "If I didn't know better Potter, I would think you are seeking me out intentionally."

Harry stopped with his hand hovering over the book he had come for and said, sighing, "I suppose in a way you would be correct in thinking that Draco."

Draco gasped slightly at hearing his given name said by Harry.

Harry heard this and started blushing profusely and mumbled, "Sorry to bother you Malfoy," and turned to leave.

Draco jumped up from his chair to rush across the room and stop Harry ('hhmm, he's Harry now? I kind of like how that sounds,' thought Draco). "No Harry, please wait."

Harry turned, looking at him in surprise. "You…you…you called me Harry."

Draco smirked, "Well it is your name isn't it? And besides, you started it by calling me Draco earlier, so it's only fair that I return your thoughtfulness and consideration."

Harry gave the same sad smile Draco had seen earlier, and said, "But I thought you hated me Draco."

Draco looked thoughtful and then replied, "I thought the same about you Harry, especially after your refusal to shake my hand first year."

Harry sighed deeply and said, "I don't think I've ever really hated you Draco, I was just so confused. I was new to the wizarding world, and extremely overwhelmed. I met the Weasley's at King's Cross and they helped me get through to the platform and then Ron and I shared a coach on the train ride to Hogwarts."

Harry sighed again, and said, "Why don't I call for some tea and cakes and we can sit and talk about this in detail?"

Draco smiled and said, "That sounds good, Harry."

Tbc…


End file.
